<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flash, Get Fucked by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490257">Flash, Get Fucked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause Peter would fuckin deck him, Everyone knows Peter is Spidey AU, Flash get fucked, Implied Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter stands up for himself, Soulmate AU because I can rewrite this shit to my hearts content, Spider-Couple AU because this will become a universe soon, Tony id alive fuck you Russos, and it always will, fuck the russos, no genuinely, they're bastards, this shit only makes sense to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash says the wrong thing to Michelle, and Peter decides to take him on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flash, Get Fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went fucking off the rails here. Like, wayy off the rails. However, because it is an AU I will be more lenient because I do see Mr Douchebag Flash as the type of person to sexually assault someone thinking his father's money would cover it, because he's just that snobby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle and Peter were exhausted. Their patrols had taken them all night to just chase down these gondola robbers, because once again, people aren't nice. Peter's words, not hers. At least, she'd like to think.</p><p> </p><p>So, when Michelle and Peter stumble into school that day, there are the usual stares from those who are afraid of the young mutants. MJ flips them off as usual, giving the old Murder Glare, thank you Pepper. She's at her locker when Flash hollers something which makes her snap. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey Jones! You were lookin' dummy thick last night! Why not ditch the loser over there and hop on me for a change?" <br/>
What. The fuck. She breathes in deep, slamming her locker shut with the force of ten tigers when she turns to Peter.</p><p>Shit. He's gone rigid, his face red with anger. He's gotten this way before, but never like this. When their inner Spiders came out, it meant a bad time for everyone involved. "Pete, calm down. He's a pervert, but I can deal with it." She tries to comfort, her hand on his shoulder. He turns over to look at her, and the anger in his eyes would surprise her, except they've seen each other at their shittiest, so this is nothing compared to the PTSD, the worry, the stab wounds, the gunshot scars.</p><p> </p><p>The Sokovia Accords Council were going to fucking hate them for this. Baseline assault was a touchy topic even now with more of their mutant brothers and sisters arising, and with more speculated to be on the horizon, anti-mutant sentiment was rather prevalent, especially from people like the Watchdogs. She could wholeheartedly say she could slaughter every single one of those neo-Nazi bastards and not feel an ounce of regret. Peter wouldn't be turned off of this.</p><p> </p><p>"You dare, Flash. You dare. It's bad enough you threw me around before our mutations came in, but remember what I caught you doing that night? Do you remember what I stopped you doing? That girl's skirt was around her ankles, and she definitely didn't want it. What, you thought Daddy's money would cover you? Fuck you." MJ's eyes snapped to Peter at that, not missing the implications. He better not have done. <br/>
The hallway's atmosphere was sub-zero. The girls were looking at Flash with disgust and fear, and even Brad looked horrified. At least <em>he </em>had some human decency. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Flash looked moments away from pissing himself, as expected of a daddy's boy with money. She scoffed, leaning on her locker, which she noticed was now dented. <em>Great. </em>That was coming out of her paycheck. "C-come on then! Fight me, Parker! I can take you, I-I'll even go easy on you!" He snivelled, looking unsure of himself as he put his fists up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Laughable. </em>No proper defense on his arms, back wasn't curved, and holy fuck, the footwork! No balance whatsoever, what did he think was going to happen? He'd just step forward and throw a punch and that would be it? An actual idiot if she'd ever seen one. He'd get his knee kicked in within the first 30 seconds, restrained within the next 10.</p><p> </p><p>Peter stepped forward, squaring his shoulders as he balanced his weight, watching Flash intently. Taking a deep breath, he kept himself calm, analytical. He was done with the torment. Done will the bullying that had lasted years, done with the little snarks and sarcastic comments that bit below the bone. Done with the 'Penis Parkers' and the 'move it weakling'. He saw how Flash used his father's money to get away with putting kids in hospital and dismissal of assault lawsuits within a snap of a finger.</p><p> </p><p>Dad was gonna be pissed. Oh well. Flash leapt forward, telegraphing a punch from his left, which Peter dodged, grabbing his right fist before bending it sideways, stretching his legs as he kicked Flash back, watching as the guy stumbled back unsteadily, approaching serenely. "This is it, Flash. MJ, Ned, Protocol Expose." Ned clapped his hands together at watching his best friend beat their bully that had made fun of his weight for years, made fun of his moms and his Asian heritage. Threw them around like ragdolls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Peter's fist punching down Flash's arm, pushing an elbow into his opponent's neck before pushing him back.l <em>He's toying with him, </em>MJ realised, raising an eyebrow. The other students had their phones out, whispering and gaping at <em>their Spider-Man</em>beating up half the schools' bully. There were satisfied smirks and vindictive<em>, "I told you so,"s </em>thrown about. The students wanted blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all ya got?" Came Flash's nasally voice. Could he get any more obnoxious, even when the fight was so one-sided? Posteuring prick. "Hey, Flash!" Peter called. "How would your Instagram fans like to know how Flash Thompson got his ass kicked by Spider-Man? You think they'd like to know that you're a bully? That you're a fraud? That you take advantage of drunk girls in alleyways? You know that fits the textbook definition of sexual assault, right?" Peter taunted, his fists up again.</p><p>Flash looked nervous, and by the way he was shaking, he was achingly close to fainting. And <em>everyone would catch it.</em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Flash stepped forward, throwing a kick out, which Peter caught, bracing it with both his arms before bringing an elbow down on it, hearing the dull thunk as Flash screamed in pain, before pushing him away. Flash landed on his ass, whimpering.</p><p>Peter's face softened a little. "Flash. I don't wanna do this. But you don't change. You've had so many chances, and there have been no consequences for you. Having money doesn't mean that there aren't any consequences, it means that you need them even more. You are subject to review more than most. If you wanna change, if you wanna be good, take my hand. You can redeem yourself, but you need serious help. You need therapy, you need re-education. You need to re-learn how to be a good human being." Peter begged, holding out his hand as he crouched down.</p><p> </p><p>Flash took a look at the hand, honestly considering it. Could he be a better person? Was what he was doing wrong? Did he care? Come on, that girl had to have wanted it, right? Yeah, he was irresistible. Penis fucking Parker was just Spider-Man, while he ruled an entire school with an iron fist.</p><p> </p><p>Peter watched as Flash looked thoughtful, then spiteful, smacking Peter's hand away. Peter's face hardened. "I gave you the chance. If this is the way you want to play it." He backed up, letting Flash get up, holding out his fists once more. Peter closed his eyes, calling upon his Spidey Senses. Opening his eyes, Flash lurched towards him with a roar, a punch in his right hand. Peter dodged it, pushing Flash back before leaping onto the ball of his foot, twirling as he leapt into a twirling kick, watching in satisfaction as one foot met Flash's shoulder, when the other met Flash's face, knocking him back to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>While Flash was on the floor, Peter got on top of him, restraining Flash's arms while looking pityingly down at the weeping teen. "Flash, I gave you that chance. Why didn't you take it? I <em>know </em>you can be a good person, so why don't you just <b>try!?</b>" He asked, bringing his fist up once more to knock the other teen out, closing his eyes when the fist landed to Flash's head, KO-ed.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Principal Morita broke through the crowd. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, seeing Peter on the ground, stepping back when he saw the tears glint in the young boy's arms. "I had to. He won't save himself sir. He's not willing to try. There's footage of everything he's done on this USB." He said, taking it from Michelle, who'd grabbed it from the locker. "Just, don't be too harsh on him." He got up, walking to the window before looking back. "<em>I'm sorry."</em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With that, he jumped out the window. Michelle felt her heart shatter at the look on his face. <em>He truly believes in good people.</em> Swallowing, Michelle didn't hesitate when she dashed to the window, leaping out the frame as fast as she could, school rules and truancy be damned, her soulmate was hurting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She found him on the roof of Stark Tower, looking out over the view. She swung on top, joining him at the railing, which he had his elbows leaning on. "Hey Pop Tart. You're not okay." She stated factually, because he just wasn't, and she <em>despised </em>the look he gave her. It was so downtrodden, so heartbroken. Saying nothing because there were no words, she took him into a hug, squeezing him as tightly as she dared. His cries had her bawling with him, and she would deny it to anyone who said she had. It was why Clint was found webbed up in the vents the next week, scraps of burned paper next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be okay." She whispered, rocking him tightly. "We'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>